Clock circuits having a duplex optoelectronic display driven by a low voltage integrated clock circuit are known. Typically, such clock circuits are powered from an AC source, such as conventional 110 V house current. Heretofore, a multitap step-down transformer has been used to reduce the AC voltage to a level suitable for use by the integrated clock circuit. The transformer is provided with two taps for the reduced AC voltage. The reduced voltage is half-wave rectified and supplied to the integrated clock circuit which keeps time, performs alarm functions, and provides decoded outputs to the duplex optoelectronic display. The transformer is also provided with two additional taps by means of which the segments of the duplex optoelectronic display are energized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transformerless clock circuit whereby the transformer may be eliminated, thereby reducing the size, weight and cost of the clock circuit.